coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6724 (6th January 2008)
Plot Maria clambers down to Liam but he's barely conscious. She finds his mobile but it's smashed in the fall. Realising she has no choice, Maria heads off into the darkness alone to get help leaving Ozzy whimpering next to Liam's motionless body. John tries to talk Fiz round but she knows she'll never be able to trust him again and tells him it's over for good. John leaves crestfallen. Michelle lies to Ryan telling him the police have caught his stalker so he no longer needs a 24-hour escort. Steve's unhappy about lying to Ryan but goes along with it for Michelle's sake. Harry apologises on Dan's behalf to Blanche and insists she's still welcome in the bookies. Maria stumbles on in the dark, panic-stricken and tearful until she finally spots their hotel in the distance. Jason apologises to Becky for having a go at her. Becky forgives him. Jason listens to a message from Sarah telling him to get his act together and join her in Italy. Jason's angry and frustrated. Maria arrives in the hotel reception frozen and in a state of shock. She tells the Hotel Manager and Receptionist what's happened and the manager alerts the mountain rescue team. Chesney's worried about Fiz. He tells her that he and Schmeichel love her and Fiz gives her brother an emotional hug. Liam lies unconscious on the mountainside whilst Ozzy whimpers by his side. Cast Regular cast *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Dan Mason - Matthew Crompton *Harry Mason - Jack Ellis *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sarah Grimshaw - Tina O'Brien (Voice only) *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston Guest cast *Hotel manager - Jason Furnival *Receptionist - Anne Hornby *Chris - Matthew Wait *Ali - Heather Peace *Dave - Keith Newby Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Rampsbeck Hotel - Reception and exterior *Lake Ullswater and surrounding mountainside Notes *Last appearance of John Stape until 21st July 2008. *Tina O'Brien's appearance is voice-only, following on from her character's departure. Her next appearance in the series was on 30th March 2015. *The end credits of the episode includes the caption: "With thanks to Keswick Mountain Rescue Team" *This was Coronation Street's last Sunday episode before ITV changed its schedules, putting the usual Sunday episodes on Friday at 8.30pm. The new Friday double episodes followed a similar pattern to the Monday two-parters, with a cliffhanger at the end of the first episode and one set of ending credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria races to find help for Liam and finds her way back to the hotel; Fiz decides to end her relationship with John; and Michelle tells Ryan the police have caught the stalker. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,060,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2008 episodes